Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap7
'Chapter 7: Road to Germania, a youth bestowed' And off they were, on their journey to Gemania, in hopes of bringing a better future. Unknown to all but Siesta, Suzuka's time was quickly running out. If something isn't done, what will become of the future she is desperately trying to change? "Once we're across that river, we're in Germania." Kirche called from the front wagon "This has been dull so far." said Saito in the rear wagon "What are you complaining about?" Louise asked "If we're lucky, things will stay dull. We don't need Omeggadons Skeletors stopping us." "Louise is right." said Guiche "We can't have anything delay us." "Just out of curiosity," Siesta whispered to Suzuka "do those two still argue in the future?" "Not really." Suzuka whispered back "At least, not anymore." Suzuka felt a small twinge of guilt, as she still hadn't told Siesta that Saito and Louise were no longer alive in her time "By the way Suzuka." said Saito getting up to sit with them "You've been acting strange lately. Want to talk abou..." the wagon hit a small rock and Saito lost his balance and fell on top of Suzuka "I am so sor...." he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that his hands landed on Suzuka's breasts. "How long are you going to touch?" Suzuka asked a minute later with an annoyed look "Take your hands off!" she put her foot on his stomach, and kicked him away "Saito." said Louise "Yes?" said Saito "YOU DOG!" Louise then proceeded to whip him Later that night, they stopped to make camp in a forest about 6 miles from the nearest town. Everyone was settling down and making themselves comfortable for the night, but several were still on high alert, as they were didn't know what to expect in Germanian territory. "Everything seems quiet for now." said Agnès "May I ask what to expect in these woods miss Zerbst?" "Aside from wild lions and highwaymen, not much." Kirche answered then noticed Suzuka polishing her sword by a tree "Excuse me." she then went to join Suzuka "Hey." she said sitting next to Suzuka "Hey yourself." said Suzuka "Can I ask you something?" "Ask away, but watch what you ask." she said sheathing her sword "How many guys have fallen for you?" "Huh?" "With those things, I can imagin that at least five or six boys were always crowding you. They must have really fallen for that 'booby trap' of yours." Suzuka realized what Kirche was talking about "You idiot! I'm not that kind of girl!" "Geez, you don't have to overreact about it. But really, your breasts are almost as big as mine." "How Drako put up with you, I'll never know." Suzuka remarked "Who's Drako?" Kirche asked, and Suzuka covered her mouth in shock "Well?" "He's... no one." Suzuka replied "Suzuka." "(sigh) He's a blood relative of yours, I'll tell you that much." "What are those two talking about?" Montmorency asked several feet away with Guiche "I hope Kirche's not trying to talk dirty with her." "You know how she is." said Guiche "She may be trying to 'teach Suzuka how to be a woman'." "Don't think you should test that." said Colbert "By the way mister Colbert." said Guiche "Have you noticed her striking resemblance to Louise?" "I have." Colbert replied "But I'm sure she'll tell us why when the time comes." "Maybe if I can convince them to go for a walk." Siesta muttered to herself inside the wagon "What are you muttering about?" Montmorency asked "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Siesta said hastily "Where are Louise and Saito?" Tiffania asked Agnès who was keeping watch, along with Tabitha "They're over there." Agnès responded pointing to a couple of tree stumps where Saito and Louise were sitting "Enemies." Tabitha spoke up, getting everyone's attention. Sure enough, within seconds, a whole pack of at least twenty wild Germanian Lions that Kirche had mentioned had surrounded the camp. Everyone fought off the beasts and they were soon chased away, just as an earthquake hit. "Is everyone all right?" Agnès asked as the quake ended and the lions retreated "Good as good." said Illococoo "Did I hear rocks falling?" Tiffania asked "There was a cave in that rock wall a second ago." said Kirche, and everyone turned to where she was pointing "The quake must've caused the unstable rocks to seal it." "Wait! Where are Saito and Louise?" Guiche asked, everyone looked around and saw that the pair were missing "Saito's sword." said Tabitha, and sure enough, lying on the ground right were the cave entrance once was, was Derflinger "Derflinger what happened?" Kirche asked picking him up "Partner and Louise were lured into the cave by those lions." Derf explained "Once the quake hit, he was forced to drop me in order to protect Louise from the rock fall." "I sense their body heat behind the rocks." said Kirche "They're perfectly fine." "I knew they would be." Suzuka whispered to Siesta "If anything really bad happened, I would've dissipated." "I don't think even Guiche can move these rocks." said Montmorency "I can't, and I didn't bring Verdandi with me either." said Guiche "Though caves like these usually have a second entrance. We may run into them as we continue on." Meanwhile, in the cave. "That was a close one." said Saito "Thanks a lot." said Louise, she then spotted to blocked entrance by light of shining crystals embedded in the rock "Looks like were trapped, I don't even think my explosion magic will unseal it." "At least we have a bit of light." said Saito "Come on, we may find a second entrance if we go forward." "Right." Louise agreed They walked on for several hours, but no sign of an exit in sight. "Saito, lets rest for a while, I'm tired." said Louise collapsing against the cave wall "Perhaps we should." Saito agreed sitting next to Louise "You know," said Louise "This is the first time in a while that we're perfectly alone." "Yeah, I see what you mean. Perhaps we could...." "Don't even think about it you dog!" "Why are you so against it? I know we're not in a romantic relationship, but as I told you before, I love you. I just want to go a bit further with you. And I know that you love me" "It's because you're my familiar that I..." "There you go, lying to yourself again." "Look Saito. I won't deny, I've had those sort of thoughts myself but.... it would be my first time. And that sort of thing is.... A bit scary." "I see." Saito said, putting his arm around Louise "Your right. I was stupid and selfish to try and force it on you. It can only be done once both are ready." "You just put my mind at ease." said Louise after a pause, and Saito gave a strange expression "So, right now, while were perfectly alone... I wouldn't mind." After much staring at each other, as if trying to read each others thoughts, both understood. And, starting with a kiss, before they knew it.... they finally "did it". After a crazy night, they finally felt they could trust each other fully, and had their first time. By morning, they had finally reached the exit of the cave, where everyone was waiting for them. "Saito, Louise!" Kirche yelled running to greet them " We were so worried." "Here's your sword back." said Tiffania holding out Derflinger "Thanks." said Saito taking Derflinger back "Together again partner." said Derflinger "Right Derf." "Hey." said Agnès "You two seem different." Saito and Louise made questioning expressions "Yeah." said Guiche "Something about you isn't the same pair of lovers we saw yesterday." "Don't get carried away!" said Louise "But, long story short," said Saito "we gained a better understanding of each other." "I see." said Siesta "So I have to ask... Did you 'do it'?" Saito and Louises faces turned to shock "Saito, Miss Vallière, please, be honest." "Why do you need to know?" Guiche asked, but Siesta just said "Shush!" After a few moments pause, "Alright," said Saito "I guess you guys were gonna find out one way or another." Louise nodded "Yes!" Siesta exclaimed hugging Suzuka "They did it Susuka, you're saved." "What do you mean by that, maid?" Louise asked and Siesta's face went into shock "Nice one 'big mouth'." said Suzuka, as Siesta let go of her "Hold it you two." said Julio, getting everyone's attention "Now that they've did it, it might be safe to tell them." "Tell us what?" Saito asked "Yeah, 'what'?" Louise asked "(sigh) I can't get the words out, you do it Siesta." said Suzuka, and Siesta nodded in agreement "Well?" Saito asked "(sigh) Suzuka is.... your daughter." Siesta said after a pause, and everyone's faces widened with shocking surprise. "Our.... daughter?" Louise repeated, and Siesta nodded "She's the girl your soon-to-be-born child grows up to be." said Julio, as everyone's shocked faces turned into faces of understanding. "That explains her resemblance to Louise." said Kirche "And why she calls Queen Henrietta 'aunt'." said Agnès "Because she adopted Louise as a sister." "This explains everything." said Montmotency "That means I just got..." Louise put her hands on her abdomen "Suzuka, why didn't you tell us this before?" Louise asked, Suzuka didn't answer "Suzuka." said Saito "We're your parents right? You can tell us anything." "I'm sorry." Suzuka replied with tears filling her eyes "I can't." "(sigh) Come on, give mama a hug." said Louise with a smile while holding out her arms After a few seconds hesitation, Suzuka ran straight into Louise's arms and cried on her shoulder, and Saito joined them too. With a family reunited, and long kept knowledge revealed, the group continued to the Garmanian capital. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 6: Rise to action: Mission to Germania << >> Chapter 8: City of Secrets Category:Chapters